Of The Seven Deadly Sins
by xohvengeance
Summary: The Marauder's seventh year and time spent after Hogwarts through the perspective of the seven deadly sins: gluttony, greed, envy, pride, lust, wrath and sloth.
1. Gula

**Author's Note:**

**Rated M for language and sex. And my abuse of the Latin language.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I am not Jo Rowling.**

**Review please. The faster you do, the faster you get the Remus and Sirius smut.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gula<strong>_

It was seventh year for the Marauders at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students always heard the rumor that this year would be the greatest year of their entire life, but the boys could not agree with that statement. It was the first day of their last year and they could not find anything great happening at all.

Three out of the four boys were sitting down at the Gryffindor table watching the sorting in the Great Hall in great agony; the fourth was standing in front of the students as Head Boy, yet he still found himself swimming in that same agony as he watched the Hogwarts tradition. As everyone clapped for each ambitious first year, the boys painfully endured it.

The torture they were going through would not have been so terrible if they hadn't missed the trolly on the Hogwarts Express. If they weren't changing into their robes, the boys could have easily bought something to eat from the lady who pushed the cart up and down the isle on the train ride to Hogwarts. If they hadn't missed her last round, they wouldn't have been so hungry that they felt as though they were on the verge of fainting.

The sorting was their biggest problem. Once the sorting was done, delicious food would grace their presence and end their hunger. But the sorting was talking ages.

"If that damn hat has one more kid to sort with the last name beginning with a 'W,' I'm leaving for the kitchens," whined Sirius Black, as he sat in anguish with his head down on the table. The sorting hat was placing the last child into her house as Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew nodded in agreement with their friend.

As soon as the sorting hat was removed from the girl's head, Albus Dumbledore, the school's Headmaster, began to address the Head Boy and Girl to the students.

"Can I murder those two?" Sirius begged. "They're preventing this food from coming."

"If they weren't Prongs and Evans, then by all means, certainly," responded Remus, feeling rather annoyed from the boy's complaining.

Finally, Dumbledore had finished talking, and soon enough, the Headmaster was waving his hands, a signal that indicated the arrival of their food. The three boys would have watched James Potter frantically run to them, but they were far too busy loading their plates with the delicious food. The boys were shoveling the food down their throats when their friend finally arrived at the table. James managed to sit and fill his plate at the same time, and soon enough, he too was swallowing his dinner faster than the other students.

Lily Evans took a seat by her friends, which was unfortunately close to the Marauders. "Honestly, you lot are acting as though you haven't eaten in weeks. It's disgusting," she lectured, watching the boys demolish all that was on their plates.

"Fuck off, Evans," responded Sirius before biting down on the chicken he was holding in his hand.

"You are all gluttonous freaks," Lily said before turning her focus away from the feasting boys. They were far too busy with their meal to even think of trying to argue with the girl. Bickering would only prevent them from eating as much as they could in the little time they had.


	2. Avaritia

**Author's Note:**_**  
><strong>_

**This is coming off more like pride, but I was going for greed here.**

**And I apologize for the shortness. The chapters are more so meant**** to be drabbles.**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Avaritia<strong>_

Sirius Black was not sure what was going on with his brother, Regulus. The younger heir to fulfill the Black legacy walked about the halls of Hogwarts with an air too cocky to be his own. This annoyed the older Black, for he had never seen the Slytherin act so unlike himself, especially so early in the school year. _Was it Walburga?_ thought the seventeen year old, who could never again address the woman as his maternal figure since she had disowned him several months prior to the date. Sirius believed that it was his rebellious departure from the Black household that made Regulus act so different. _She probably locked him in his room and forced him to bleed pureblood tendencies. She wouldn't want another fuck up like Sirius the Gryffindor._

Sirius decided he would converse with his brother about the issue. He could not stand watching the boy hexing first years or rubbing elbows with the likes of Severus Snape and the other scum lurking in the malicious house of Salazar Slytherin, to name a few of his new, odd habits. Everything he did was exactly what the Blacks wanted, and Sirius thought that Regulus was better than that. He thought that his brother would never reach that level of horrid filth. He hoped that his brother was different, like Sirius was, or their cousin Andromeda, who was also defiant against what the family believed in when she married a muggle-born boy. He hoped that his brother could rise above the wicked nature the family held, but it now seemed like a lost cause.

Sirius found Regulus walking amongst friends as they made their way to the dungeons of the castle. He would have preferred to talk to the boy alone, but this would have to do.

"Regulus. Oi, Regulus! Wait up," cried the teen. Fortunately, but almost reluctantly, the boy halted. Regulus dismissed his friends (something Sirius found as beneficial) and turned around to face his brother.

Neither of the boys spoke. Sirius hadn't a clue as to how he wanted to state the issue. Regulus folded his arms tightly across his chest, a look of impatience painted on his chiseled face. "Well," said he with an annoyed tone. "Go on."

Sirius could not believe that his little brother had spoken to him that way, as if he had to seek approval to hold conversation with the boy he grew up with. Pushing his irritation with Regulus aside, he blurted out, "What happened to you?" as he looked at his brother with confusion. Gone was the boy he knew, the one who begged for older brother Sirius to ride broomsticks with him, or inquired of him about the sorting of houses at Hogwarts. This boy standing in front of Sirius was unfamiliar.

Regulus gave an arrogant laugh. "Is ickle Sirius jealous of the glorious life that has been given to his baby brother?" His eyes were darker than normal, as though their happiness was taken out and the orbs had been filled with evil and hatred instead.

Sirius glared at Regulus. _How dare he say something like that to me. I left that house for a damn good reason; jealousy has never been an issue with anything that went on in that hell hole. _"You only wish that were the case," he spat back. "What? Did the witch whip you with pureblood pride? Has she arranged your marriage to Bellatrix yet? You two would be a lovely match. The psychopath could take you to the inner circle meetings. I'm sure you'd love that."

"As a matter of fact," said the sixteen year old as he unfolded his arms. He grabbed the sleeve of his sweater on the left arm and yanked it up briefly to expose the flesh. He revealed the Dark Mark, Voldemort's mark for his followers, branded on the skin. _He's a Death Eater? _Sirius thought in astonishment. _A fucking Death Eater? _"I do quite love the feeling. But I haven't been married to Bellatrix. She's married to that Lestrange boy she's been with, a fine pureblood addition to the family. Unlike some people," Regulus added, smugness still beaming on his face.

"When the fuck did this happen?" asked Sirius, who had never expected such a thing to occur to someone who was once so close to him.

A smile swept across Regulus' face, but it was not a pleasant one. In fact, it disgusted Sirius to the point where he felt like he might become sick. "Shortly after you left. Mum and Dad were so proud, as was the rest of the family. And I too bask in that pride. It's a glorious feeling; I cannot get enough of it. You see, I'm happier on this side, Sirius. The wizards love me here and I could not feel any more exultant. It's a happiness that I yearn for each day. It's like a drug, a potion, to me. I need that feeling of ultimate joy. You really are missing out."

Sirius was enraged. "Missing out? I'm fucking missing out? On what, a greed of power and pride? I will never be power hungry, Regulus. And if I was, I wouldn't place my loyalty with a bunch of Death Eaters and Voldemort himself to get it. That's just wrong."

"Sirius, nothing is wrong with this. This is the best thing that could ever happen to me. I've made mum and dad so ecstatic that they've forgotten about their wretched child and the blemish he left on the family. I've finally burned your image out of everyone's mind; the tapestry was only a picture of you. Your face was still embedded in everyone's skull. With my loyalty to Voldemort, everyone can finally forget about your disloyalty to your parents. They can't stop talking about me. It's a glorious feeling. I cannot help but feel proud about wanting this."

"This is wrong, Regulus. You can't thirst for this much power just because mummy and daddy kicked out the bastard child. It's going to be the death of you," said Sirius, leaving a forewarning to the boy.

Regulus looked dissatisfied with his brother's response. "Fine. But, you were the one that asked what was wrong, and I told you I was fine. I told you how happy this life is making me and you tried to take it away faster than the dementors could steal my happiness. You'll see, Sirius. I'll be great one day! Better than you'll ever be. You may think I'm wrong, but I know I will be one of the most powerful wizards of all time."

Those were Regulus' last words to Sirius. The Gryffindor swore never to speak anything to the Death Eater as he walked away from the dungeons, enraged by Regulus' stupidity. If Regulus ever tried to talk to him in the future, the only words spoken by Sirius would be a hex. He could not deal with the power hungry fool spawned from the House of Black ever again.


	3. Invidia

**Author's Note:**

**Well, here's your envy. It's small again, but oh well.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Invidia<strong>_

"Fucking Merlin. Rem, how many more months until we never have to wear these ugly bastards again?" whined Sirius Black as he looked at the reflection of himself in the mirror in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory. "I can't stand looking so damn hideous any longer."

Remus Lupin glared at the boy as he lay on his bed. The werewolf thought that Sirius was and would always be perfect. Originally, the boy thought it was just because of the love he had for his friend, but it was something more. Sirius Black was by far the most handsome boy he had ever seen. It was almost too painful to be his friend; Remus felt that he was by far more disgusting than the Hogwarts uniform over which Sirius was fussing.

Sirius had the most astonishing features. His wavy, raven colored locks gracefully framed his delicate face. His jaw line was smooth and sharp; his cheek bones were prominent and aristocratic. His teeth were perfectly straight and the brightest shade of white, despite his habit of smoking he and Remus picked up over the past summer. They were hidden behind full, red lips that Remus craved to kiss. His eyes were the best part. They were two large orbs of liquid silver, and they revealed his every emotion, making Remus love him even more.

Sirius also had the most magnificent body. His arms were chiseled and his stomach was lean. His skin was as radiant as the sun. The flesh lacked any disfigurement or blemish, making it all the more breath taking.

Sirius Black had everything that Remus Lupin would never have. Remus was tall and lanky. His hair was a brittle mess of brown, with flecks of gray from stress. His eyes were weary and rarely held a sense of life in them. His teeth were crooked and slightly yellow from the cigarettes he shared with Sirius. Not only was his skin a sickly shade of white, but it was also scarred from his self inflicted wounds as a result of being a werewolf , as well as a depressed teen. He was absolutely hideous when he compared himself to the boy eying himself in the mirror.

Remus never envied anyone more than Sirius Black. Despite his family issues, the boy had a perfect life. Good looks, great grades, wonderful personality. The boy would look great in just about anything, whether it be the uniform or a paper bag. He could shag just about anyone he wanted; Remus never understood why Sirius loved him in the first place. He was glad he did, but Remus felt that his friend could have taken just about any girl or boy that walked the halls of Hogwarts.

"You look wonderful, love," responded Remus, hardly paying attention to Sirius, since he knew that if he did, he would feel the envy in his bones once more. "And I think about seven months left," he answered, although he knew Sirius was only asking rhetorically.

"Oh, Remus, you have to say that," Sirius responded, not removing his eyes from the reflection. "You're my boyfriend. You'd say I was ugly if we weren't in love."

_Oh, if only you knew how much I wished to be you,_ thought Remus. Trying to give a small smile to his lover, he looked up at the boy and said, "Sirius, love. I'm the hideous one in this relationship; you are absolutely beautiful."


	4. Superbia

**Author's Note:**

**Oh James Potter. You are such a prick. **

**I hate writing tiny drabbles. I could write so much more, but that's how I wanted to do this.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Superbia<strong>_

James Potter had finally done it. He never felt so alive. Lily Evans, the girl of his absolute dreams, had finally accepted his love after three desperate years of trying to win her heart. She was a stubborn vixen, constantly rejecting James and calling him names for bothering her, but she finally found her love for him, and his head never engorged with so much pride like it did when she said yes. Luckily, their relationship blossomed before he decided to give up on her; so downtrodden from her rejection, he promised himself that he would forget about her in their seventh year. But as Head Boy and Head Girl, they finally bonded and started going out within the second week of the school year.

Lily was finally James'. Their relationship was strong from the first moment, but the passion increased as the days and weeks went on. As the holidays approached, James was ecstatic. He could finally show his beautiful girl to his parents, and he could finally spend Christmas with her, a fantasy he dreamed about from the moment he fell hard for her. The love he felt for Lily would never die; he was far too happy from all that it had to offer him. He was finally able to hold her hand, kiss her lips, hug her tightly, make her moan, and call her his. It was all he ever wanted and everything felt perfect.

Of course, James knew how much Severus Snape, the seventh year Slytherin enemy of his, hated Lily and James' relationship, which only inflated his head even more.

"Jealous, Snivellus?" James shouted one day to the greasy teenager as they passed in the halls. "Jealous that she's mine? Jealous that she loves me, not you? Jealous that I was the first to make her moan, and you will never be? Jealous it was my name she was screaming, and it can never be yours?"

Severus was infuriated at the Gryffindor. James held no right to downsize Lily like that. She was more than just a girl for a boy to shag. She didn't deserve to be treated like that from a boy she truly loved. Even if she never loved him back, Severus knew he could never say something like that about her. "Don't you ever talk about her like that," he spat out, wand at the ready.

"What was that, Snape? Was I being disrespectful? I'm sorry about that," he answered with sharp sarcasm, whipping his wand out just as fast as Snape. "I'll remember what you just told me the next time you call her a 'mudblood.' You have no right to tell me how to talk about a girl, when you're just as bad."

Just as Snape was about to cast a spell at James, he was disarmed by his opponent. James muttered a quick hex before leaving. It didn't matter to him that Snape thought he was rude; Lily Evans was his, not Snape's, a feeling that gave him more pride than he could ever contain.


	5. Luxuria

**Author's Note:**

**I smell boysex.**

**I feel terrible for making Sirius such a prick in this part. If anything I wanted my first smut to be sweet and caring, not filled with fake sincerity.**

**I'll never believe it's fake sincerity, because I love Remus and Sirius too much. **

**Oh, well.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Luxuria<strong>_

"Stop teasing me like that, Moony. I'll never make it to the end," cried Sirius Black on the four post bed in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory, curtains drawn around them. The werewolf was sitting on Sirius' lap, playfully nipping his lover's neck, knowing all too well how much torture it put the boy through. It was the holidays at Hogwarts, leaving the seventh year dormitory empty for the two boys.

"But you love this," protested his lover, tortuously grazing his lips along the flesh before catching Sirius' ear between his teeth. "Don't tell me otherwise; I can feel how much you do," Remus added, referring to Sirius' hardening member that was trapped beneath his slacks.

Sirius let out a lusty moan. "I love it, but we need to speed things up, love," he replied, eyes rolling to the back of his head from the pleasure.

Remus removed his mouth from Sirius' ear and looked him straight in the eyes, that is, after Sirius snapped his head up with disbelief when the boy stopped the teasing. "But, this is my present to you, Sirius," Remus said softly, sadness laced around his words. "I'm giving myself to you. We shouldn't rush through this."

Sirius mentally kicked himself; if he kept up the whining, Remus would stop altogether, and Sirius would never get any form of release other than his own hand. "You are absolutely right," he said, trying to sound as earnest as possible. "I'm so sorry." He pulled the boy down by his tie, crashing their lips together. When he felt Remus' smile behind the kiss, he knew that everything was okay. As the kiss became more passionate, and each boy fought for dominance, Remus began to unbutton Sirius' shirt. Once each button was released from its hole, Remus pushed off the shirt, running his hands down Sirius' muscled arms before tangling his fingers in his jet black locks on his head.

"You picked a terrible day to wear a tie, Remus," joked Sirius, once they broke apart from the kiss. Sirius was struggling to get the tie off of Remus, all too eager to expose his lover's delicate skin. He even considered ripping the werewolf's shirt off as he struggled with the buttons, but he decided against it when he thought it would look too rushed. When the shirt was finally off, Sirius flipped the boy over so that Remus was now on his back. He began to kiss his way down from Remus' lips to his chest, and from his chest to his stomach, until finally his trail of kisses led him to the growing bulge in the boy's pants. Hastily undoing Remus' belt, unbuttoning his pants and yanking down both pants and boxers, Sirius finally managed to expose the engorged flesh of his lover, throbbing to be touched.

Sirius placed a kiss on the tip of Remus' cock. The boy moaned in pleasure as his eyes fluttered shut. Slowly, Sirius flicked his tongue against the slit before taking his lover in as deep as he could.

Remus was hungry for more. Sure, he and Sirius had given each other a fair share of blow jobs, but the fact that the two would actually shag for the first time made Remus moan like a wanton whore. The beautiful noises that escaped the wolf's lips encouraged his lover to work faster. As Sirius swirled his tongue around the boy's cock, he felt his own member twitch is ecstasy, yearning to fuck the living daylights out of Remus. "Sirius," the boy said in a husky voice. "I- I need you now."

Sirius lifted his mouth off of Remus' member, for he was pleased that Remus, too, needed to be fucked as soon as possible, and moved himself up to his lover's face. "Love, you'll need to prepare me before any of that happens if you really want to enjoy it." Sirius tried to make his request for a quick suck as meaningful as possible, but the desire to see Remus' head bobbing up and down on his own cock almost gave his eagerness away. Although, it worked, considering the fact that Remus had Sirius on his back and free from his fabric constraints faster than Sirius managed before.

The sight was marvelous: Remus sucking the tip of his cock, cheeks hollowed out, with his delicate fingers wrapped around the length. He was looking at Sirius with innocent eyes that could have easily brought him to the edge. But he needed more, "Make it sloppy, love," he demanded, knotting his hands in the brown locks as Remus lowered his head.

The sound was breathtaking. It was a mixture of sucking and saliva, making Sirius moan in pure bliss. Remus never made a blow job messy, something Sirius regreted. The way Remus lathered Sirius' cock with spit was that much more exciting, since he had never witnessed it before. Before he knew it, Sirius was fucking Remus' throat with the desire for release. When he finally felt that he could not handle this anymore, Sirius pulled Remus off of his member.

"I want to see you bouncing on my cock, love," Sirius begged, unable to hold back on what he said to his lover and how he said it.

Remus, lost in the heat of the moment, eagerly positioned himself above Sirius' member, which he was holding up as he awaited the wolf's hot, tight heat. Remus lowered his arse slowly onto Sirius' cock, for it was his first time and he needed to wait for himself to adjust to Sirius' length. Despite his grunts of pain, he finally lowered himself down, completely filled by his lover.

Sirius began thrusting, slowly at first but quickening the pace as soon as Remus' discomfort was taken over by the pleasure he was now experiencing. The tight hole of his lover made his head swirl in ecstasy, forcing Sirius' thrusts to become faster than before. The sound of skin slapping skin was delightful for the two, and Remus found the need to touch his throbbing cock. Sirius was intrigued by this, being able to watch his boyfriend touch himself because of him as he bounced along the length of his own cock. Holding his lover by the waist, Sirius watched Remus tilt his head back and moan as he pounded into the boy harder.

"Sirius- I-" He couldn't speak properly; the bliss he was in clouded his brain. Yet, Sirius knew exactly what he was trying to say.

"I want you to come in time with me, love. And I want you screaming my name."

Remus was stroking his cock to timing of the fast paced thrusts that Sirius was delivering. Soon enough, Sirius came with a curse and a shudder, filling his lover with his seed. "Fuck. Sirius. Fuck," Remus incoherently screamed as he felt himself coming close to the edge. Sirius continued to thrust into his lover as his white strips covered his stomach and chest. When Remus pulled himself off of Sirius, he couldn't help but lick up the mess he spilt and swallow it down. The image was fantastic, as was the taste when Remus kissed him hard. Sirius knew he wasn't finished with the boy just yet.

"I love you, Sirius," Remus panted, curling up onto Sirius' chest. "I hope this was the greatest thing I could ever give you."

Sirius smiled. "You have no idea how much I love you and how wonderful this was," he said, delighted that he had picked such wonderful boy as well as a wonderful fuck. Sex with Remus would be wonderful; his lusty desires would forever be fulfilled.


	6. Ira

**Author's Note:**

**Changing this a bit. I've become entirely unhappy with this.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ira<strong>_

After all the exciting events that took place around the holidays, the rest of the seventh year seemed to take off in a blur. Each test and assignment was preparation for the N.E.W.T exams, which arrived sooner than the students had hoped for. Graduation was just around the corner. The greatest year ever offered to Hogwarts' students had left faster than it came.

The Marauder's were elated once released from their prison cell and soon abused their freedom by quickly joining the Order of the Phoenix to fight in currant war against the evil forces of Lord Voldemort. This rash decision to fight was what forced James to propose to his wonderful longterm girlfriend, Lily; if something happened to one of them, and he could never call her his wife, life would lose its meaning to him. Without a second thought, Lily said she would love to marry James, and the two wed about a year after graduation. The wedding was a happy moment, filling the darkened days of the wizarding soldiers with hope for the future. The couple conceived a child shortly after.

Sirius' first goal after graduation was to buy a home for himself. Once he found a decent sized flat that he deemed acceptable, his next goal was to buy a motorcycle. The muggle contraption was fantastic, considering the fact that the boy yearned for one for many years and it was also jinxed so that it could fly. In the midst of settling the need to purchase all his monetary necessities, Sirius had also asked Remus to join him in the flat. The two had remained together throughout their last year at Hogwarts and Sirius knew that his lover would need all the help he could after graduation day. His status as a werewolf left him out of any moral paying job, both muggle and wizard, that it was almost impossible for Remus to find a home. To make matters worse, his family had deserted him, having spent enough time worrying and fussing over their son's issues. This left the boy completely homeless. Sirius took him in so that Remus would not have to feel obligated in paying back whoever offered him a place to stay, since they were a couple. The werewolf was completely grateful for the generosity of his friend and lover and he vowed to pay him back, someday in any way he could manage, despite Sirius' request against it.

Being members of the Order required a lot out of the young men. One of the demands was the continuous missions the Marauders were sent on. The location may have changed with each one, but they were all the same: a group of Death Eaters lurking in some place where they didn't belong. It was Remus who had a different challenge presented to him. As the werewolf population continued to grow, meetings for these creatures began to be more common. Fenrir Greyback was the leader, since he had inflicted most people with the curse and he was also a proud Death Eater. The meetings were held in attempt to convert these beasts to Voldemort's side. Some nights, those who refused would be let go with a beating; other nights, some were unfortunate and never made it back home. Remus suffered his far share of torture as he worked as a spy for the Order at these meetings. He always returned with a vacant, glazed over look plastered on his face. The purple flesh from the beatings stood out against his pale skin on places like his jaw line or face. It was Sirius that found the other bruises. Purple welts in places where Sirius only thought that he could inflict them. Hip bones, inner thighs, lower back. All areas that made Sirius uncomfortable with the boy he was housing. He began to lose trust in Remus when he refused to answer how he got them.

When Sirius told James about his suspicions against the werewolf, James was forced to make a difficult decision. For the protection of his wife and child, James secretly gave Sirius' title as secret keeper to Peter. It was far too difficult to trust Sirius with their whereabouts when he couldn't even trust his lover.

Sirius was infuriated by it all. He knew that James could have still trusted Sirius; they had been best mates since the beginning. Sirius was the best man in the wedding party. Aside from Remus, James Potter was the closest human being to Sirius.

Sirius' best way to express his anger was to find the closest tavern to drink away his sorrows. It wouldn't have been so bad, if he could just go home to Remus and explain why he was angry. Explain why he couldn't trust the boy and why Sirius was no longer holding the lives of Lily and James Potter, with their son Harry, in his hands. If he told Remus of the switch, he would be putting the Potters' lives at stake. The fact that his lover was the reason why Sirius could not be trusted anymore gave him all the more incentive to drink all the liquor he could afford.

Despite his current "sloshed" state, Sirius was able to apparate into his loft, something he would have been proud of if he wasn't so angry. He took his jacket off and threw it on the floor, too enraged to care. He found Remus sitting on their couch reading a book, with his usual empty look stuck upon his face. He returned from yet another meeting, hiding sensitive bruises under his clothes.

"Th' fuck is wrong with you?" Sirius slurred to the wolf, who looked up at the man with expressionless eyes. "What gives you the fucking right?"

"I don't know what you mean, Sirius?" responded Remus, folding the corner of his book and standing up to greet his lover. "But I missed you," he spoke softly, walking over to Sirius, ready to embrace him.

Sirius could have sworn that the wolf was limping, which only angered him even more. Without thinking, the dog pushed Remus away from him, "Get away from me!" he shouted back. "You've lost your right to touch me."

Remus' eyelids were rimmed with tears. "Sirius, I don't understand," he muttered, casting the amber eyes to the floor. "I- I-"

"How dare you speak to me!" Sirius shouted once more, slapping Remus hard across the face. "You're nothing but a worthless whore, Lupin! How can you touch me after what you've done?"

Remus felt the tears escape their boundaries. His secret had been discovered by Sirius, which only upset him even more since he never wanted to tell him about the horror stories he went through. He couldn't tell him that this was the only way to protect those he loved. But, he knew he had to tell Sirius what had happened eventually. Softly, Remus responded, "Sirius, it was for you."

"Oh , really? I don't see how shoving another man's cock up your arse is for me."

"Fenrir's been torturing me like that, waiting for me to break. Sirius, he wants me to spill every last detail to him and he thinks that forcing himself onto me will do it." Remus spoke through choked tears, trying his best to coherently finish what he wanted to say.

"You lie, Remus!" Sirius hollered, pushing the wolf down onto the floor. "Your fucking lies are getting me in trouble."

Remus worked his best not to tremble in fear, but it was difficult to watch the boy he truly loved treat him like this. Sirius fell to the floor behind the wolf and forced him onto his knees, arse in the air. Pressing his body onto the other boy's, Sirius dug Remus' head into the floor, a position to show his dominance. "I bet you love to take him like this. I've seen the bruises, love. This must be your favorite as well as his. Your master, in control. You probably only let him fuck you because he's a werewolf and he understand how you feel. Don't give me the fucking bullshit that you're trying to keep the secrets from the wolves." After speaking, Sirius knotted his hand in Remus' brown locks and yanked his head up.

"Sirius, everything done to me was against my will," cried the boy as he writhed in pain. He was already stiff from the previous mission, and Sirius' abuse was only adding fuel to the fire.

"Nothing can be done against your will, _Moony,_" Sirius spat in return. "I know you too damn well. You probably moaned your head off for him. He probably fucked you until you couldn't walk straight and you loved every second of it. Just like you're enjoying this now."

"Sirius, _please,"_ said Remus through soft sobs.

"See, you're begging for me now, you devious, little slut." Sirius pushed Remus off of his knees and onto his back. "Get up," he demanded. "Prove to me that my theory is right. Show me the bruises you thought I wouldn't notice over time."

Remus managed to stand up, despite his rapid shaking. He felt like crying for the horrible things that had happened to him, but not out of sympathy for himself. He couldn't help but feel as though he was guilty of a terrible crime. He could have easily kicked the other werewolf off of him, but, in fear, he didn't. He betrayed Sirius because of his weakness, and deserved nothing more or less than the treatment he was receiving from his lover.

As Remus slowly obliged and removed his jumper, Sirius spat out snide remarks "How many people have seen you naked? Too many to count, most likely. Disgusting," responded Sirius, taking in Remus' naked chest. There were a few large cuts, undoubtably from werewolf claws, trailing their way over his stomach, which led his eyes to a fresh bruise, a rather large one at that, snaking its way above Remus' hipbone, and Sirius couldn't have felt any angrier. "Oh, so this time you looked him in his eyes as he fucked the shit out of you? Didn't you, you whore?"

Remus cast his eyes towards the floor once more and nodded, too ashamed to talk. Even if he did not enjoy it, nor had he ever enjoyed it, he let Fenrir take him like that, and he was wrong of allowing him to do so.

"I can't believe I trusted you," were Sirius' harsh words to the boy. He slapped him once more across the face, something that Remus felt to be less painful than the words that were spoken. Soft tears mangled their way onto his eyelashes when Remus looked at Sirius with pleading eyes, begging for forgiveness, for trust. But Sirius' eyes were not as kind. He was far too enraged at the boy for ruining his life that he couldn't bring himself to say that he was sorry for what he had just done to him. But why would that matter; Fenrir did not apologize to those he abused, Sirius was sure of it.


	7. Acedia

**Author's Note:**

**Here it is, the last chapter. I guess I was rather sloth like in putting it up.**

**I'll admit, this isn't the greatest of stories I've written, but I liked it. I liked the idea I had and I wanted to go with it. So yeah.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means the world to me! :)**

**Also, I edited this one just a bit.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Acedia<strong>_

"Lupin, you'll have to move eventually," grunted Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, the Order member sent to bring Remus Lupin out of his sloth like state. The Auror was asked to retrieve the wolf, since he was most likely the one who could get him out of the dazed state, but, like the other members who were sent, he was finding it rather impossible to remove Remus off of the couch he had been practically glued to for several days.

"What's the point?" responded Remus with little emotion; he felt too weak and tired to put emphasis on his words. "Lily and James are dead, Pete's been blown apart and that fucking bastard betrayed us all."

Lily and James were murdered by Lord Voldemort, leaving their son Harry behind. The infant had been the one to weaken the Dark Lord, and thus became known as "The Boy Who Lived." It was Sirius Black who let Voldemort in on the whereabouts of the Potter's. It was Sirius whom no one could trust. But it was Sirius who was trusted, and Remus was looked upon with a suspicious and cautious eye. "Fucking hypocrite," muttered the boy, conversing with himself, since it did not appear that he was saying this to Moody.

Peter was hit with the end of Sirius' wrath from all that was going on during the war. In anger, Sirius blew up a muggle street in an attempt to blast the kid to smithereens. Sirius was trying to kill Pettigrew because he was the one that told of the dog's betrayal, and Sirius succeed with that task, as well as killing twelve innocent muggles. The witnessing muggles had their minds erased and whole accident was blamed on a gas leak in the street. Peter knew Sirius' ways, something everyone else couldn't see. "They all trusted him," he said, talking to no one in particular once again.

Remus was fooled by his lover, the most painful part of it all. Ever since Sirius came home in that terrible rage, Remus was never able to regain trust from his friend. Sirius let Remus live in his loft for the shear fact that he could keep a close eye on the boy. With each day, Remus found himself sinking deeper and deeper into a pit of depression caused by his guilt. He knew he was never guilty of any disloyalty, but the more Sirius beat it into him, the more he believed it. Soon enough, that guilt was eating away at him and he found it impossible to do anything. He moped around all day, head hanging low and that vacant stare still stuck upon his face. He hardly ever moved. If he did, it was only because of the missions for the Order. He wouldn't let his depression get between him and the Order, not when his every move was being examined. He couldn't afford to make one false step because of the terrible reputation Sirius had put on him.

This lifestyle continued for some time until he heard news about everyone's death and Sirius' betrayal. When he had found out what had happened, he remained indifferent. His actions were still the same, if not worse. He was angered by everything. Lily, James, Peter and he, himself, regardless of the way he had been treated, trusted Sirius, which in the end, got them nowhere. Remus was unfortunately the only one to survive the outcome, which made him sink further into depression just thinking about it. "He abused me," was all he muttered, only this time he slightly turned the direction of his voice towards Mad-Eye.

The Auror spoke in his grizzled tone. "We know. You've said so at the meetings, Lupin."

"Not him," said Remus with little emotion. "Not Greyback. Black."

Moody sat there waiting for the boy to continue. "He thought I was the traitor. Told Lily and James about his suspicion. Tried to beat it out of me. But he was the fucking bastard that gave the Potter's away, not me. He burned the guilt into me so many times that I believed that I was the traitor. But it was him the whole time and I never saw it." Had it been any other day, Remus would have found himself filled with emotion as he spoke of his cruel treatment. But, he found that he could no longer cry, no longer care. He was physically and mentally drained from it all and he could not find it in him to express his feelings any more.

"Then why are you staying in his house?" questioned Moody, working the situtaion to his advantage to get the boy safely to a house of an Order member. He couldn't stay there much longer.

"I have no where else to go. And I've found no reason to breathe, let alone move. There's no need for me to get out. Just let me rot here, Alastor."

Moody gave a heavy sigh. "Listen to me, Lupin. You weren't the traitor and you'll never be the traitor. But you can't show such indolence at this time. You're mad for staying in the house of a convicted murderer. They'll come and lock you away if you don't get out of here."

"I'd probably feel happier in Azkaban," he replied, barely moving his lips as he spoke. "Probably have more energy to move, too. Dementers aren't as bad as this."

"Lupin, you have two more days until the Order stops coming to get you. After that, it's entirely up to you as to what you do and don't do with your life," were Moody's final words before he disapparated with a _crack._

Remus would finally be persuaded to leave the house, but at that moment he couldn't even think about it. He figured sleeping off his depression would make him feel better, but it was only worsening his problem. But, he couldn't help it; it was all Sirius' fault. The murderer tortured him to believe that his actions to save his friends were treacherous, which was enough to make him never want to function again.


End file.
